De encuentros y sorpresas
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Beth logró escapar de su secuestrador, y solo espera poder reencontrarse con su grupo. En especial con él, Daryl.


Holas!

A pasado un tiempo desde que subí mi ultimo Bethyl... así que ayer me puse las pilas y termine esta historia *-*. Siempre anduvo rondando esta idea en mi cabeza y mas aún después de leerme algunos Beth&amp;Daryl. Aún tengo varias historias de ellos en el tintero (mías y traducciones) así que espero poder subirlas.

Disfrútenlas.

Espero que les guste.

Bye...

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.

* * *

**De encuentros y sorpresas**

Pudo escuchar los gritos. Pudo escuchar las suplicas. Pudo escuchar el llanto amargo y desagarrado de aquellas personas que eran destruidas, comidas y saboreadas por los caminantes.

Tembló.

Tembló, pero aún así siguió adelante. No podía detenerse; antes lo hubiese pensado, pero ahora sabía que ya no había salida.

Hacia frío, muchísimo frío. Desde que todo había comenzado los inviernos eran más crudos y difíciles de sobrellevar, era un milagro que aún estuviese viva.

Después de unos inimaginables meses había logrado escapar, por fin, de las garras de aquel hombre.

Ahora, y gracias a lo que recordaba, podría rastrear y encontrar a Daryl y a los demás, aunque se demorase años en hacerlo, lo haría. Lo haría como fuese. Lo haría porque él merece conocerle.

Reprimió el miedo y continuó caminando por aquel sendero lleno de caminantes despedazados. Hacia unos kilómetros que había visto los carteles de Terminus; antes los hubiese creído, pero ahora no era tan ilusa, ya no mas. También, por supuesto, había visto los mensajes de Maggie para Glenn. Dolida, era algo mínimo a lo que sentía. Comprendía que ella estuviese buscando a su novio, pero ¿Como pudo haber tenido tan poca fe en ella? ¡Dioses! Odiaba ser consideraba débil hasta el punto de que ella no la considerase viva. En fin... ya hablarían si la encontraba. Supo que habían pasado los meses gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre y por los mensajes casi borrosos de su hermana.

Sabía que era estúpido ir allí, a Terminus, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que iba a encontrar algo interesante.

...

Los días pasaron poco a poco. Entre caminata, descanso -cosa que realmente merecía-, buscar algo para comer y dormir, Beth llegó a su destino.

Llegó a Terminus.

Aún conservaba el arma que tantas veces le salvó la vida. Sigilosamente se movió hacia la puerta principal del lugar y la abrió poco a poco, lentamente.

Todo se veía tranquilo. Sí, como aquellas películas donde el silencio era algo malo… así tal cual estaba el lugar.

Caminó por un amplio patio y así por diversas secciones. Terminus era enorme, era una comunidad.

—Hey.

Una voz le hizo girarse y llevar hacia arriba el cuchillo; en modo de ataque. Era un hombre, pelo corto y negro, alto y con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—Baja el cuchillo —su voz era tranquila y amable.

— ¿Quién eres? —la pregunta resbaló fríamente de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

—Mi nombre es Gareth y ¿Tu eres?

Ella frunció los labios indecisa en responderle —Beth.

Él sonrió ampliamente —Entonces. Bienvenida a Terminus, Beth.

Gareth fue amable y junto a él llegaron otras personas más.

— ¿Llevas otras armas? —ella negó—. ¿Me dejarías revisarte?

Beth dio un paso atrás, pero finalmente asintió. El hombre se movió hacia ella y comenzó a revisarla. Cuando tocó su cintura y estomago hizo un ruidito de sorpresa.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —había algo más que preocupación en esa pregunta.

—Sí.

—Puedo preguntar cuantos meses.

—No lo sé —mintió a medias.

Él asintió poco convencido —Acompáñame.

El arma fue devuelta y Beth fue conducida hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

…

Trastabillo un poco mientras salía de aquel salón. Necesitaba mantenerse neutral y relajada, no podía levantar sospechas.

Luchar fue difícil.

Y más cuando no podía moverse mucho. Gareth había sido inteligente y precavido, pero Beth, aunque débil ahora, supo defenderse y derribarlo.

Quedó agotada. Necesitaba sacar suministros e irse de ahí.

Rápidamente, o lo mas que pudo, se movió entre los vagones varados ahí. En el camino encontró una mochila y, buscando entre las puertas, encontró suministros.

Se iba cuando escuchó disparos y gritos. Gritos y llamados conocidos. Y supo de quienes venían.

Llegó hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento y sin pensarlo ni dudarlo comenzó a atacar también. Ya no había duda ni torpeza en sus movimientos. Derribó a unos pocos mientras que los demás derribaban a los últimos.

Con la respiración agitada se detuvo.

Y el silencio reino.

Jadeaba cansada.

— ¿Beth?

La voz suave y emocionada de Maggie le hizo mirarla. Sabía el horrible espectáculo que era, pero su hermana estaba peor y todos.

—Oh, Beth —susurró ella antes de acercase y abrazarla fuertemente.

Fue ahí donde Maggie se tensó y alejó un poco. La miró de pies a cabeza y sus ojos se fueron al vientre.

—Beth… —su nombre tembló en los labios de su hermana.

— ¿Podrías soltarme?

La chica así lo hizo.

Sus ojos se movieron por las personas que estaban alrededor; caras nuevas, caras conocidas y una cara que deseaba ver desde hace meses.

Sonrió alejándose de Maggie.

Egoístamente solo deseaba verle a él y solo a él.

Sus pies se movieron solos y su mirada estaba fija en los ojos azules de Daryl Dixon.

El hombre a escasos metros suyos estaba inmóvil; ella era como ver un espejismo, apenas pudo sacar la ballesta de su hombro cuando Beth ya estaba en sus brazos. Él tan solo pudo intensificar aquel abrazo. Le había extrañado tanto; se habían extrañado tanto.

—Pensé que...

—Estoy bien.

—Lo siento...

—No fue tu culpa.

El pequeño dialogo lo compartieron sin separarse.

— ¿Realmente estas bien?

Ella asintió contra su pecho —Sí, ahora estoy bien.

…

Luego de aquel encuentro siguieron los abrazos cortos, las bienvenidas y presentaciones. Debían moverse rápido.

Agarraron todo lo que les servía y continuaron su camino.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte —murmuró ella.

Iban alejados, pero no lo suficiente como para perderse —Uhm.

—Maggie ya lo sabe, pues ella fue la primera en abrazarme.

Daryl se detuvo un segundo y luego continuó caminando —Yo también te abrace, pero ¿Qué pasa?

Beth se detuvo, lo que hizo que Daryl la imitara. Los demás siguieron caminando —Estoy embarazada.

Muchos sentimientos pasaron por los ojos de Daryl Dixon. Ella estaba… estaba _embarazada_ y eso quería decir que aquellos mal nacidos habían… _habían_… —Uhm… ¿Ellos…?

Ella negó acercándose más a él —No, no ellos no —él la miro sin entender, sus ojos chispeaban rabia—. Nosotros, ¿Recuerdas?

Mierda.

_Mierda._

Claro que si recordaba eso. Esa… egh situación que habían vivido la primera noche en aquella funeraria.

—Entonces… —él color definitivamente se había ido de su rostro.

—Tengo unos, no lo sé, cuatro meses o menos —ella suspiró bajando la mirada—. Felicidades, papi.

Daryl la miró por un segundo.

Jamás se había planteado tener una relación en su vida, menos después de la horrible vida que había tenido que soportar. Luego los zombies cayeron y la esperanza se había fundido completamente.

Y así habían pasado los meses, años. Había conocido a aquellas personas, una familia.

Entonces, un día la prisión cayó y escaparon juntos. Jamás pensó que conviviría con ella, jamás pensó que se colaría tan profundo en su corazón. Beth había sido una niña que había mirado siempre en menos… como una débil e inútil para el grupo. Ella, ahora, le decía: "Hey tendremos un hijo".

Un hijo…

— ¿Estás segura?

Beth sonrió. Él pudo haber preguntado cualquier cosa —Sí.

Se movió hacia él y levantó una de sus manos colocándolas en su pequeño vientre.

—Muy segura.

Él suspiró temblorosamente.

—Tú —murmuró él mirando fijamente su propia mano en ella.

— ¿Egh?

Él no levanto la mirada avergonzado —Ese día, en la funeraria, me preguntaste que me había hecho cambiar.

—Oh.

Ella sonrió y tomó el rostro de Daryl entre sus manos.

Se sonrieron y luego se besaron.

— ¡Hey muévanse! —la voz ponente de Abraham les interrumpió.

Daryl se separó de ella y le tendió la mano.

—Quiero que esto funcione —susurró ella.

Él la miro de reojo. Sus manos juntas —Funcionara.


End file.
